A Troublesome Family
by Ouma
Summary: The innocent feeling his siblings have changes as they grew older and Eren has to try getting used to this.What if his siblings doesn't want to be siblings anymore but want to become lover instead but he can only choose one. "Why does this have to happen to me?" Eren says as he touches his lips, being kiss by one of his sibling just made his heart skips a beat.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy**

* * *

**Eren POV**

Before I start this story please let me introduce myself first.

Hi, my name is Eren. I am 15 years old and I'm in middle school this year, I am the youngest in my family. I'm sure you guys must be thinking that I have a normal life just like the others kids but the true is I don't. This is all because of my siblings.

I have 12 siblings including me, I know it is a lot but that is how my life is.

Are you wondering what my life have to do with them?

Well . . . how I should say this?

Um . . .

They all love me too much.

Especially my sister Mikasa and my brother Rivaille. They always fight just to take a bath with me which irritates me, why can't they let me live the way I like for once. I blame this on my mother for having too many children.

I did ask why she give birth too many children and all she says that this is how big she is in love with my father.

Well I wonder if she is telling the truth or not but never mind that now I need to get up and go to school.

Even though I have to face with their silliness everyday it doesn't change the fact they raise me very well so it is hard to hate them. As I grew up I thought that we will keep up this kind of relationship until the end of our time but soon I realize that our feelings has began to change.

They no longer have the same feelings for me anymore, their feelings are deeper as they get older which frightens me. Can we go back to that time when we are still innocent?

**End of Eren POV**

* * *

**Now the story begins**

"EREN!" Armin shouts as he shakes Eren trying to wake that boy up. "It's already seven o'clock and we need to get to school on time."

As usual it takes a long time to wake his spoilt little brother so he decides to use the last option.

"If you don't wake up now I will kiss you without hesitation."

Hearing the word 'kiss' Eren quickly jumps out from his bed and stay at the corner of his bed staring at his brother. He knows well Armin is serious about kissing him if he wants too and who knows what will happen next. He almost got rape once by Jean a few weeks ago.

Armin is the second youngest in the family and the closest to him; he is one of the smartest among the siblings. Even though he is not suitable in sports but in academic he got the highest. He is always with his books and research but when he is not doing any of it he will spent time to teaches Eren since Eren always have bad grades.

"You finally wake up." Armin smiles happily.

"Um. . ." Eren looks at the folded clothes that Armin is carrying. "I need some privacy when changing."

"We both are guys Eren so don't be shy."

"But you guys always touch me when I'm changing so get out from my room onichan."

He doesn't meant to be rude but it is embarrassing when they watch him with those eyes.

Armin blushes to see Eren cute face so he decide to do as his little brother wish and walk out after leaving Eren uniform on the side of the bed.

"Don't take too long Eren." Armin reminds him. "Since we don't want Mikasa to get worry and crush the door again just like what she did the last time?"

"Yes onichan." Eren nods his head.

Once Armin has left him he let out a disappointed sigh.

"Why can't I have a normal family for once?"

* * *

"Is Eren awake yet?" Mikasa asks as she is serving the food.

"Yeah, our cute little brother is wide awake."Armin chuckles. "He just blushes when I say I was going to kiss him."

It was then Mikasa suddenly drop the glass of water, thank god the glass made from plastic.

"You kiss him." Her voice sounds like someone just die.

"No, Eren woke up before I get the chance to do it."

"Oh." She sounds relieve and pick up the glass and refill it. "Thank god since I want to be Eren first kiss."

Armin laughs to hear Mikasa says that, looks like she hasn't change at all this past few years. He looks around and see that they were the only two in the dining room.

"Where are the others?" He asks referring to their other siblings.

"Oh . . . Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie suddenly got an emergency call from the university so they head off first. Jean got kick out since he didn't want to wait for his turn to wake Eren and Marco follows him since Jean forget his bento. Krista and Ymir also head off first since they got offer by the studio about . . . music stuff and they remind me to greet Eren for them. Sasha already eat her breakfast triple times so our brother Levi has no choice but force her to come along since they are late for their work and our eldest brother Irvin still hasn't return home from America."

"Ah . . ." Armin simply answers. "I miss the chaos every time we have breakfast."

"Just be glad we can finally have peaceful time in this house."

It was then as they both sit down they hear Eren footstep and quickly turn around to see their cute brother in his uniform yawning as he walks down the stair.

"Good morning Mikasa oneechan, Armin onichan."

"Good morning." They both say together.

Once Eren sits between them they both kiss him at each side of the cheek, Eren is already used to this since every morning he will usually get kiss by all his siblings. Thank god that only the two of them are here.

If Brother Jean is here he will attack Eren straight away and cause Rivaille and Mikasa to punch him straight at the face and scare their little angel Krista and make Ymir angry.

"I will be going." Armin says. "I got class duty today."

"Okay."

Before he goes he gives Eren another kiss on the cheek and walk out from the house.

"Why does everyone in this family like to kiss?" He asks.

"It can't be help since you are our youngest sibling after all." Mikasa says with a smile.

"Did you guys treat Armin onichan the same way before I was born?"

"Nope, I guess that means you are special."

"_Should I really be happy about this?" _Eren thought.

* * *

At school everything is very normal; he has normal friend and normal life except about his classroom teacher which is also his sibling.

"Hi KIDS! Now let us talk about knives!" Sasha shouts excitedly.

"Sensei, aren't we suppose to learn about cooking instead?"

Sasha starts blushing and smile widely.

"Ops." She says.

Eren watches as his sister keep talking about potato and how food is so important in their life, her life is always about food and more food. Somehow she didn't get fat at all.

Rivaille job is a part-time teacher since he is taking a short break from the army. His brother Rivaille usually work with police or the army and it is still mysterious of how his brother can handle all his jobs very easily.

"Are you listening Eren? You are going to become a husband someday." She shouts.

Eren hides his face with his bare hand knowing that everyone is looking at him now, why can't she stop embarrassing him for once?

* * *

"You are so cute in your uniform."

"Brother . . . pleases stops looking at me like that." Eren looks away quickly.

"But what kind of brother that won't look at his adorable little brother that he love, from top to bottom you raised with love and care sadly you have to be share with others which make me angry for a little. If only you can be only mine."

"BROTHER RIVAILLE!I thought you told me that you have something serious to talk about."

Rivaille chuckles to see Eren cute expression.

"Sorry for teasing you." Rivaiile apologizes.

"So . . ." Eren frown. "What do you want to talk about?"

Rivaille suddenly kneels down and take out a small box and open it.

"Will you marry me?"

After that he receives a strong slap from his dear Eren.

(Rivaille will only forgive Eren if Eren hurts him but he won't forgive the others especially Krista even if it was an accident.)

* * *

Krista turns on her phone to look at Eren picture before the recording, Ymir leans closer to see what Krista is giggling about.

"Since when did you take Eren picture when he is sleeping?" Ymir asks.

"I sneak in from the window." Krista giggles.

"Since when did you become a stalker?" Ymir smirks.

"You don't have to pretend you don't know Ymir." Krista lick her lips. "I learn how to sneak into his room from the first place is from you. I can't resist seeing my little Eren sleeping face. He looks like an angel."

* * *

**A/N: As all of you can see all of Eren siblings love him. I vote for Rivaille and Eren pairing what about you guys?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

**Thank you for your support. Love you guys.**

* * *

"Ah!" Eren screams and quickly he closes his mouth trying not to make any more embarrassing sounds. "Please stop." He whispers.

"Just a bit more." Jean whispers. "You look so damn cute Eren."

"Ah!"

He can feel as the finger is touching him, who would have thought that Jean finger is so warm but can cause pain at the same time.

"Stop . . ."

"Just a little more Eren and everything will be over." He says.

"Onichan!"

"DONE!"

He takes off the hair band that stuck on Eren hair.

It was then suddenly there is a frying pan coming straight at him and hit him hard from behind, Eren eyes widen to see his angry siblings glaring at Jean. Mikasa, Rivaille, Annie and Reiner each have their own frying pan ready to kill Jean.

Eren just watch in horror as they beat Jean until he is half dead, this is the situation he has every night. No matter how many times he locks the door or put traps they always manage to sneak into his room and disturb his peaceful sleep.

"Are you alright Eren? Did he do anything else?" Mikasa asks and embrace her little brother. "I can't believe you almost lost your virginity." She starts to cry.

"EH? But Jean just . . ." Before he can continue he hears another screaming from Jean.

Levi is giving Jean one of his special move the 'Torture Kick' and sent Jean out from the window.

"Did he do anything else?" Levi asks.

"No onichan." I tell him.

"_How should I tell them it is just a misunderstanding?"_

Annie and Reiner move to the side of the bed, they both pat Eren head and give a gentle smile. Annie is not very talkative like his other siblings but she is a very nice sister and she is also close to her brother Reiner and Bertholdt. They seem to understand her very well.

"Sorry for making you guys worry." Eren apologizes.

"It is okay." Levi says. "For your safety I will sleep with you tonight."

"There is no way I will let that happens." Mikasa gives a cold glare at Rivaille.

Eren shake his head watching them fighting again and start to yawn since it is still in the middle of the night and it is weekends so he doesn't have to wake up early.

"I will go to sleep first." Eren says as he lies back down.

"_He is so defenseless." _They all thought at the same time.

"I know what all of you guys are thinking." Levi say out loud. "Don't even bother to do it."

They all walk out from that room after receiving the deathly glare from their brother except for Mikasa. Even though they both fought a lot but they both are very trustworthy ever since Irvin left home for work they both are now responsible for their family safety especially since Rivaille is the second eldest in the family follow by Mikasa.

They both cover Eren with the blanket and turn off the light.

"Don't do anything funny on him." Mikasa warns.

"Don't worry I will never hurt him anyway." Levi smiles.

Once Mikasa closes the door, Rivaille sit on the floor and lean against the wall where he can see Eren sleeping face clearly.

"How can a boy be so cute?"

* * *

Jean slowly stands up and rubs his head.

"I'm just helping him to take that rubber band and this is what I deserve. Geez." He sighs.

"Brother? Are you alright?" Krista opens the door while carrying a glass of bottle.

Seeing her just make him very happy since Krista is the goddess of the house and her kind smile can melt everyone hearts.

"KRISTA!"

His smile disappears once he sees Ymir behind her.

"Loser." She says as she gives one of her evil smile. "Have fun camping outside again."

"WAIT! It is just a misunderstanding."

Suddenly Krista tears coming out from her eyes as she looks at Jean.

"I can't believe you did this again Jean." She says with a sad voice. "How can you do that to your own little brother?" She asks.

"KRISTA!" Jean shouts. "NO!"

Then they both close the door.

* * *

Irvin sigh as he see much paperwork on his table again, looks like he won't be able to get enough sleep again like usual. As he is busy writing his report the door open and a woman with glasses enter with a wide smile.

"YO!" She says loudly.

"Hanji, what is your business seeing me in this late hour?"

"Well I just want you to know that you should get some rest." She says as she put medicine on top of Irvin table. "This medicine will help you to recover your health so get some rest or get marry and have a life for once."

"Pardon?"

"GET MARRY! You are turning 38 this year and you are still single."

"I have no interest in getting marry."

"Why is that?" She asks in curiosity.

"Since I already have someone back at home which is so precious to me that I don't want to marry anyone else and betray my love for him. My brother Rivaille did the same thing to prove his love."

"Are you talking about your youngest sibling Eren?"

"Of course." Irvin says proudly.

"_Brother Complex."_ Hanji thought. _"Is there any way to fix this troublesome family? I start to feel sympathy toward Eren chan, he has to endure all of this by himself."_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for short chapter since I'm in a rush. I have to follow my brother to another country with my family. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Eren knows well that he needs to wake up early every Saturday, in every week he is very cautious when it is Saturday. That day when all of his siblings are free from work, free from part-time job and they are all at home.

Today is when everyone, I mean EVERYONE will be there around him for a whole day which is scary and too creepy.

"He is so cute."

"Eren body is so smooth."

"Yuck, Jean you nose is bleeding."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I wonder what he tastes like . . . yum!"

"I won't let any of you pervert touch Eren, he must stay pure as long as I live so don't bother touching him."

"I guess you should be cautious Mikasa since I will violate him when you are not looking for a second."

Eren tightens his fist and look back angrily at those peeping toms, can't he at least have a private time when bathing?

Damn it! His whole siblings are a pervert!

"GET OUT!" Eren shouts as he throw the soap it hit Jean eye and the sounds of him screaming can be heard by the neighborhood, he falls down behind and make his other siblings fall too.

All of them is definitely in a weird pose, Krista chest is press against Ymir face, Jean hand somehow end up touching Armin cock and Armin face is near Marco face and their lips only touch slightly before they back away. Rivaille is on top of Mikasa and they both are glaring each other with hatred and start cursing each other. Annie caught by her two favorite brothers which worry if she got hurt. Sasha drops her bread and blushes to see them all in a weird pose and take out her camera to take a picture.

It was in a bad timing too since when she click the button Eren open the door show himself with only a towel around his waist.

They all look at Sasha with deathly glare.

"SASHA!" Everyone shout.

"I got a picture of Eren half-naked." She says happily and ran away being chase by all of them except for Eren since he needs some real clothes before joining the chase.

"I don't get them at all."

Once he enter his room and lock the door, he go to his wardrobe and search for clothes and clean underwear.

As he is wearing his clothes his phone starts ringing and quickly picks it up.

"Hello."

"EREN!"

"Ah . . . Is it you brother Erwin."

Hearing his name being call by Eren just make him super happy but stay cool.

"It's been a long time since I last heard your voice."

"But didn't you just hear it three days ago?"

"Even so . . ." Erwin sounds sadly. "I miss you so much."

"Brother . . ."

Once he about to continue Eren phone being snatch away by none other than his sister Mikasa, on her other hand he suspect it belongs to Sasha and how did she get herself in even though the door is lock.

"Brother, didn't I tell you to call me first before you can say anything to Eren and how did you manage to know Eren phone number?"

"I got my own ways Mikasa." Erwin let out his true-colors knowing Eren won't hear it.

"You want him to live with you don't you?" Mikasa asks once she distances herself from Eren so he won't hear. "I won't let you do that."

"You can't keep Eren to yourself Mikasa."

"I know." She says angrily. "That is why I stay here in this house and to protect him and share him equally with our other siblings but you don't want to share don't you!"

"How long do you want to share?" Erwin asks making the fierce Mikasa startles. "He is not a toy and someday you guys have to let him go since he will soon fall in love with someone and left all of you forever." He continues. "That is why I decide to make him mine before he fall into an outsider hand."

"So all I have to do is prevent him loving an outsider right?" She asks.

"That will be impossible. If only you listen to my advice and prevent Eren from continue going to school he wouldn't be so active and stay inside the house."

Mikasa tighten her fist.

"_Is he saying that we should lock Eren inside a cage?"_

"I am in love with Eren ever since the day he is born. I love him before any of you realize your feelings toward him."

Mikasa turn off the phone not wanting to hear anymore of this bullshit.

"Mikasa, are you alright?" He shows a sympathy look toward his sister.

"I'm alright." She gives a weak smile.

As she is about to walk away Eren stop her. "Can I have my phone back?"

"No!"

Then she closes the door.

* * *

Rivaille and Annie is leaning against the wall and turn to look at Mikasa that just walk out with two phone in her hand.

"It's Erwin." She says.

They both left after hearing that name, Mikasa walks alongside them to the living room.

"What is it this time?" Rivaille asks first.

"Same as usual, he intends to live with Eren and keep him all for himself."

Annie isn't a bit happy at all and she bit her lips to let out her anger which is dangerous since her teeth is very sharp.

"Don't hurt yourself." Rivaille say out of concern. "Go to them so you can calm down." Quickly she walks away obediently after hearing Rivaille commands.

"Rivaille."

"Yes?"

"I think it is about time we talk about Eren future."

He takes his seat on the couch while Mikasa seat opposite to him and later Armin joins them and sit beside Mikasa.

"We need Eren to fall in love with one of us."

"Huh?" Armin gasps.

"This is the only way so Eren won't leave us."

"Agree." Rivaille says.

"WAIT!" Armin shouts.

They both turn to look at him.

"I know we madly in love with him but isn't this selfish? We should think of Eren happiness too and the way we act will not make him happy. Have you forgotten our promise that we make that we must keep our distance from him and stay as siblings?"

Mikasa take Armin hand and asks. "Do you want him to go?"

Armin shakes his head and pull his hand away from Mikasa to hide his face with it, tears starts to come out and it is embarrassing if he let them see it.

"I will talk to other about this." Rivaille got up and walk away from them.

* * *

Eren walks out from the house using the back door, if he use the front door he might have to face all the questions that his sibling will throw at him.

"Huh . . ." He sighs.

He seriously need some fresh air and have some time alone from them.

_**SLAP!**_

Eren turn to looks at his left side to see a blond girl with heavy make-up slaps a guy about his height, she doesn't seem happy someone sees it and quickly walk away.

"Damn that girl!" He says as he touches the bruise on his cheek. "I guess she never got reject by someone before."

Eren chuckles as he heard it.

"Eh?" the guy turns around and sees face to face with Eren.

"EH?" Eren eyes widen.

"Is that you Eren?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ignore any grammar mistake. PLEASE!**

* * *

**Rivaille story**

**Year 2010**

"Levi?"

Rivaille didn't bother to look at his parents at all since all his attention is at the baby that just born.

"What's his name?"

"Oh . . . your father names him Eren. Isn't it a nice name?"

"Eren . . ."

Rivaille take the baby and carefully hold it in his arms.

"I am your brother, from now we will be together forever." He says happily and his parents just smile to see the cute scene in front of them.

Irvin, Mikasa, Erwin and Berthold and other gather around and look at the new addition of the family and smiles spread across their face and for the first time Annie is smiling with them too.

* * *

**Year 2015**

Rivaille is holding Eren hand as he look at the gravestone in front of him, his father is holding his tears and kneel on the ground as he apologize tons of times because of the accident that happen a few weeks ago.

Annie stay strong, each of her shoulder is pat by Berthold and Reiner. Armin is crying loudly and Mikasa is giving a big hug for Jean, Marco, Sasha and Christa. Ymir bit her lower lips and turn away feeling sad enough to know someone dear to them is gone. Irvin just stay silent and Rivaille can tell that somehow that their brother doesn't seem so sad at all.

Now it is official that their mother Carla Yaeger is dead.

Eren is still young that time so he doesn't understand much why they bury his sleeping mother deep inside and when he asks his dad all that poor man do is smile while patting Eren small head. For Rivaille he didn't let go of Eren hand for even a second thinking what will happen if Eren die in that accident too.

That thought is enough to scare him.

"I will protect you." He says. "I won't let you die Eren."

"Levi?" the boy let himself being carry by his older brother and brought away from the place follow by their other siblings leaving their father alone at that place.

"Daddy!" Eren shouts.

"It is okay, we will just go home Eren." Rivaille kiss that boy head. "We will see him once he has overcome his guilt."

"Okay." The boy obeys and rests his head on Rivaille chest.

"You are such a good boy."

He stroke Eren hair gently since in his eyes Eren is like a precious jewel to him and he won't let anyone even touches that boy, not even his parents.

Ever since Eren is still a baby, Rivaille insist to be the one to change his diaper, change his clothes and take care of Eren needs. At first his parent thought that he want to act like a proper brother but then it starts to worry them when their son glare at them when they just want to hold the baby. It seems like Rivaille is very obsesses with Eren so they have a little talk with him and he deny it.

"Eren is my little brother, nothing more and nothing less."

They believe his lies very easily and it is the biggest mistake in their life.

* * *

A few years has pass since their mother death and their beloved father want to spent the rest of his life with his family that he has left after overcome the guilt but Rivaille doesn't like that. He is just fine by having Eren all for his self and thinking about sharing the love just make him angry.

They suppose to gather at the church exactly at 10 a.m. and Grisha is already waiting for them few minutes early feeling happy to see his beloved sons again.

"Dad." Rivaille says as he walks in.

"LEVI!" Grisha face lightens. "It has been a long time."

"Yeah." The boy replies coldly.

"Where is Eren?" The man asks.

"He is at home alone." Rivaille says as he continues to walk toward the man.

"Why?" The man is getting confuse. "Are you still angry that I abandon you? Please forgive me of what I have done."

"No." Rivaille says as he stops as their distances is only an inch away. "I was glad you left us that time to mourn for your wide death and you should have kept that way until you are dead but looks like you recover faster than I thought."

"Levi, what are you trying to say?"

"Eren is mine so leave us alone."

It was then he feels a sharp pain on his chest and stares at the boy, he never knows that his son will ever do this to him. It was so cruel just by thinking that his son just stabs him with a knife, he blame his self for letting this happen. He should have known that the boy is dangerous ever since he sees Levi enjoy seeing the sight of blood or his hobby playing with dangerous things such as the knife.

No . . . he knows this all along but never want to admit that his wife just give birth to a monster.

"Goodbye dad." Rivaille says as he gives one last smile and walk away.

The man try to reach out his hand and call Levi name but his body is too weak to do that.

"What have I done?"

* * *

An hour after that the church is on fire, Rivaille is a smart kid not to leave any evidence behind. He already takes every Id or an identification card that belongs to his father so no one will knows that Grisha die in that church.

He gives one last look before walking away to where his home is.

* * *

"Levi, where did you go just now?" Eren asks as he walks toward his brother.

"I went to the park that locates at the south." Rivaille lies and make sure the information he gives is the opposite of where the church is.

Mikasa join them and carry Eren on her shoulder.

"MIKASA!" Eren says happily since he likes being carry.

"Go and have some rest Levi." She says and Levi nod understanding what she actually meant so he walks toward his room and jump on the bed.

"You did it." Irvin smiles happily as he enters the room.

"Yeah, it wasn't as scary as I thought." Levi says while his face is still bury in the pillow.

"That man deserves to die anyway, he thought that we kids didn't know what he did after our mother is dead. He is hanging with people from underworld and is in a lot of debts so he asks to meet you and Eren thinking of selling you guys so he can gamble so more." Irvin cross his arms and grin. "I will never let that man take away any of my siblings after abandoning us for years."

"What if he only wants me?" Levi asks as he turns slightly at the left to see his brother expression. "You actually care only about Eren don't you?"

Irvin smile remains as he walks out from the room not answering to Levi question.

"Ah . . . Looks like I was right all along."

* * *

Mikasa is keeping Eren company until Armin came and sit beside her.

"How is Levi?" He asks.

"He is better than I thought even though he holds more burden than the rest of us." She says while lifting Eren again and throw him before catching him again safely in her arms.

"He is a strong guy." Armin sighs. "Why does Irvin wants him to be the one to carry this sin and why does Levi accept this without complaint?"

"For Eren sake they will do anything and I will also do the same thing."

Armin slowly nods and looks at his little brother.

"Eren . . ."

* * *

Levi looks up at the ceiling and chuckle.

"I finally get to kill him."

He then covers his face with his hand.

"Even though I have accomplished my goal why do I feel unsatisfied? Why?"

It was then he heard Eren laughter all the way from the living room to here.

"_I see, I still haven't had him completely yet but I have to share whether I like it or not. This is an agreement so none of us will rebel."_

Sometime life sucks.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Eren! I will see you again tomorrow."

"Bye Connie!" Eren wave at him back.

Who would have thought his friend Connie has grown very handsome than 5 years ago, he has 'HAIR' for god sake. I repeat, Connie now has hair!

Eren walk toward his house with a wide smile on his face, it is nice to meet someone else than talking with other than his sibling. A change of pace wouldn't hurt so much, usually today Mikasa will force him to go shopping with her with her other siblings and they all will fight on what to buy. The strongest always get what they want but Armin is an exception since he knows few tricks to get Mikasa to buy his stuff.

Jean never get to buy any of his favorite stuff since it mostly involve porn which Mikasa and Rivaille hate the most since they think Jean is not loyal to his own family by looking at those stuff.

Just like Annie always say, 'Loving someone in the family will be encourage but loving an outsider will be executed'.

Until now her words sounds like it's too much, one day they will have to get marry right? It as if she is telling them they really are forbidden to love an outsider and surprisingly even Erwin agree with her in the past even though he always encourage Eren to marry someday.

"Eren!" Marco shouts as he quickly ran to Eren and place both his hand on Eren cheek. "Are you okay? You have been missing for a long time and we were thinking about calling the police."

"Marco nisan, I'm just gone for two or three hours and it is not such a big deal. I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"EREN!" Marco shouts sounding angry for the first time. "You didn't tell us you were going out and didn't you know how much we were worry about you when you suddenly disappear. Sasha and Christa is crying like a mad maiden that just got divorce by a millionaire, Jean can't stop arguing with Reiner and Berthold about not keeping an eye on you, Annie lock herself inside her room because the fighting make her sad, Mikasa keep mumbling while gripping the scarf you give her while Armin and Rivaille is the only one that is still calm trying to control the situation!"

Who would have thought his absence cause a lot of mess?

As those two just stood the Eren can finally hear the shouting and screaming coming from the rest, he can also hear Ymir is trying to stop Christa from crying while patting Sasha head.

He peek from the kitchen to see it was a mess, the are bruise on Jean face and Reiner. Berthold looks like he is piss off for the first time in his life and Rivaille sitting beside Mikasa and saying things that can keep her sanity. Armin looks like he is about to cry trying to help them all at once.

Marco look at Eren and give a gentle push.

"Eren, I love you and everyone in this family is too. Please . . . help them. Take responsibility for your action and help them get back to their normal self."

Eren nod slowly and the guilt feeling inside him rises, looks like changing pace is a bad idea after all so he walk into the living room and give a weak smile.

"I'm home."

* * *

-12 hours later-

"Wh-who the fuck are you?" Connie shiver in fear as he slowly kneel on the ground gripping his left arm tightly.

"I should be the one to ask you that." He says in a low and angry voice as he kick the boy again.

"Help me!" Connie shouts as loud as he can to get out from this cabin, only god knows how he get here in the first place. All he remember is that he is walking at the side of the road until he suddenly feel something hard hit at the back of his head before the world start to go black. When he wake up, he finds himself on a table with knife has been stab at each of his hand so he will be pin on the table.

If it wasn't because that he is freaking out he wouldn't have get the courage to push his hand forward along with the knife to get out from here but when he wakes up it is too late. His kidnappear is beside him at that time wide awake the same time as him making sure Connie can't run away.

"Why are you doing this?" Connie asks.

"Because your sin is to heavy to be forgiven." The man says as he drag the axe ready for another blow.

"Please don't do this, I have a sick mother and I have to pay my father debt from the yakuza." Connie begs.

"That's weird." The man grins. "From my information your mother is already dead and you already pay your debts by selling drugs to woman and later trick them so you call sell those poor creatures to hungry men greedy for woman warmth."

Connie gulps staring at the man eyes full of death.

"How did you know?"

"I have my source, the true is I have no interest in killing you."

The man raise the axe.

"If only you ignore Eren when he is calling you I would have let you live."

Connie mouth open but no sound come out.

"My dear Eren touch that hand of yours that is full of sin is unforgivable."

As the moonlight pass through the window Connie can finally see the man clearly and the other people in the room that is looking at him with murderous eye and one of them is smiling eavily while licking her lips.

"Rivaille . . . and Eren siblings?"

That was Connie last words before the axe cut his head to half.

"Lets go, dawn will arrive soon." Ymir throw Rivaille clean jacket.

"Eren will be waking up soon, lets' go Levi san." Mikasa says as she walk out from the cabin. Rivaille take out every thing that belongs to Connie, every proof that show that this body belongs to him and later he will burn this place to destroy all evidence just like what he did to his father.

"Remember what you will have to do if one day someone found out that we're involve in this murder." Reiner reminds him.

"Yeah." Rivaille answer. "Once that day come we will leave it to Erwin."

* * *

-At Erwin-

"You're actually going?"

"Yes." Erwin answer her as he zip his suitcase.

"Can I come too, I always want to see that brother of yours that you love so much." Hanji says excitedly while jumping in joy.

"Sure just remember what I told you that day."

"I know, I musn't get to close to him or they will kill me." Hanji laughs.

She is obsess with experimenting than falling in love so she is allowed to see Eren.

Hanji already know a lot about Erwin and his past and the sin he has done. She is totally cool about it and doesn't seems suprise.

She is also involve in the dark market and have connection with people from the underground.

"You will make Eren involve in those kind of world don't you."

Hanji just smile as she take out a gun from her pocket.

"You don't mind I get Eren involve in gunshot and life full of danger?"

"No, it will be a good experience for him." Erwin give his approval.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

She continues to watch him silently from behind.

Always and always watching.

Watching as he slowly grows up from the day he is born until he turns 15 this year. She still remember when Eren use to be a child that like to hug every of his sibling, he never once choose favorite among them and always give them equal love.

That is one of the reason she appreciates him very much.

Sadly the time they can spend together with him is getting shorter as he slowly grows up to adulhood; soon he will be going to the outside world far away from them. She doesn't want that to happen, that boy have to stay here for eternity.

So they can be together always . . .

_Always . . . _

"Annie, what's wrong?" Eren asks as he sees her sitting on the stairs.

". . . Eren."

"Do you want some sweet, Mikasa buy some for all of us. You can share mine now if you want." Eren then offer her a candy bar which she takes gratefully. She doesn't show it on her face but Eren knows she is happy about it.

Annie wants to smile at him and want to show her gratitude but she couldn't.

It saddens her not able to tell how much she appreciates Eren kindness.

"You're welcome." Eren says all of a sudden.

She is happy.

He understands her more than anyone else in the family.

He is truly . . .

* * *

Annie open her eyes to find herself between Reiner and Berthold again, it seems like she is starting to have a habit to sneak into their room. Usually she will end up in Eren room when she is young but ever since he put a lot of locks and traps she decide to change place. The traps and locks is not very dangerous, it is just that she is lazy trying to make sure not to step on it or waste her time unlocking the locks.

The only people in this house that can unlock and destroy the traps in short time is only Mikasa and Levi since they have more experience in doing it.

"Annie?" Berthold open his eyes. "Do you have another bad dream?" He asks.

"No." She answers. "It is actually a good dream."

"Ah . . ." Berthold smile as he notices his little sister lips curve up, this is the first time in his life to see her smiling this big. That dream must be a really good one to make here like that. "Okay, good night."

"Good night brother."

* * *

"Eren, you need to eat more!" Mikasa say as she fill Eren another bowl of rice.

"Mikasa are you trying to make me fat?" Eren argues.

"But you need more energy." Armin smile as he place another plate of hamburger on the table, Eren sighs to see his family once again acting like this. He doesn't like being treated like a baby especially by his brother that is only one year older than him.

"I will eat it if everyone else eat the same amount as me."

"With pleasure." Sasha shouts with delight as she fill her bowl.

Levi continue drinking his morning coffee ignoring his other sibling wanting their bowl to be fill by Mikasa, it is good thing that Mikasa is not hot-headed like Jean, if she is she will be punching all of them until they are dead at this moment. Christa wait patiently for her turn and chat with Ymir about her schedule for today.

_(If you guys wonder what her job is Christa is an idol while Ymir is her manager.)_

"No business talking while eating." Mikasa says loudly. "This is family time."

"Okay sister." Christa apologizes.

Eren smile widely to see them all have a strong bond, Levi is sitting at the end of the table drinking coffee and enjoying his Japanese breakfast, Reiner place his arm around Berthold and tell them about his plan for the future. Marco is wiping Jean face since Jean is a messy eater which makes him being receive a few glares from Levi. Sasha is being Sasha. Annie is eating quietly, Mikasa already sit beside him and eat the rice slowly for proper digestion while Armin is smiling happily as he enter the conversation.

From Eren point of view he can see that his family is perfect, even of they got into a fight it will always end well with someone to apologize first and then be forgiven.

Sadly he doesn't know what his siblings are hiding from him.

The secret they refuse to tell him.

. . . About their sin and their crime.

"It will be great if we can stay like this forever right?" Armin asks him.

"Um . . . yeah." Eren answers him.

The other looks at him and give a wide smile, surprisingly Levi also smile at him and say . . .

"Yeah, let's stay like this forever."

Sadly these calm days will have to be put at end soon.

* * *

Erwin step out from the cab and look around with a wide smile on his face, the woman beside him known as Hanji is looking excitedly since this will be her first time she step on the country call 'Japan'. They were both are in the famous city call Ikebukuro, she thought of going there because it is a city meantion in an anime call 'Durarara' but actually there is another reason she is here.

"Are they here yet?" Erwin asks.

"Yes they are." Hanji points in front of her.

Erwin look up and smile to see his old friends, there is a girl with brown hair and gentle smile. Beside her a tall grumpy old guy that looks piss off and the other two male looks fine and nice.

"You must be the gang right?" Erwin says remembering the introduction code they give him.

"Yes we are and you must be that crazy dude from oversea." She gives a fake smile.

"Ha ha ha, not as crazy as you madam."

After that they both nods their head and 6 of them enter the nearest restaurant which Hanji suspected to belong to the girl father.

"It's been a long time Petra." Hanji shake her hand excitedly.

"It really is a long time, 5 years right?"

"YEAH!"

Erwin know that girls we will have a very long conversation so he deideds to starts without them.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here."

"Yeah." One of them says. "The drug has been made and are ready to be ship to Japan. All we need now is your order Sir Erwin."

* * *

I have made a fanfic trailer for this story. It hasn't receive many views yet but can you guys tell me if its good or not?

Link: watch?v=CreO7qJKUKg


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Brother?"

Levi just stay silent as he stare at the wall in front of him while sitting beside Eren in the middle of the night.

"You say that you have something to talk about." Eren move closer to his brother as he still waiting for the talk.

"Ah." He suddenly remembers why he is here in the first place. If Mikasa finds out where he is during the night it will be a disaster since Mikasa is well-known for her jealousy and she will misunderstanding since every girls in the world are going to think the same thing about two boys in a room in the middle of the night.

"Eren, do you love me?" He asks.

"Eh?"

"Do you love us?"

"Brother, what are you trying to say? I'm sure that you already know that I am slow in this stuff."

Levi nods his head.

"I know about that and I came here just to ask you that question. Do you love us Eren? Do you love your family even though everybody hide something from you? Do you still love us if we try to keep you lock up so we can have you for ourselves?"

Eren blink a few times confuse of where this is going.

"I love you guys." He answers. "I love everyone even if you guys have something to hide from me, it is normal for human to have secret right?"

" . . ."

"Also keeping me lock up is rather creepy." He gives a nervous laugh.

"I see." Levi feels his heart sadden.

"But." That word startles him. "If you keep the gate open I'm going to come back so don't worry."

It seems that there's nothing to worry after all since Eren will still love them; it is a shame that he has to be share.

"Eren." Levi smiles. "Thank you."

He leans down and brush his lips against that boy pressing his lips against each other before pulling back, it is just an innocent kiss that even 5 years old can do but this kiss meant a lot for him since this is his and Eren first kiss. It seems that he just breaks the family rule about kissing Eren but it is too late for that.

"Goodnight."

He pats Eren head before walking out of the room.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Eren says as he touches his lips, being kiss by one of his sibling just made his heart skips a beat.

Quickly he lay down on his bed and try to sleep.

But he can't.

* * *

"Is this the house we're looking for?"

"Yes, from the information we got they live in this neighborhood."

"Remember the orders, kill every of the family member except for the second eldest since he knows where Erwin is."

* * *

He always think that every day is going to be the same and cheerful as always but every happiness have to come to an end. If this fake happiness can last forever wouldn't that be great? If only he knows this is going to happen and run away before getting to attach.

_"Wouldn't it be great if we may stay together forever, right?" _

Every morning his family members takes turn to wake him up because he is not a morning person, then after he wakes up he puts on his uniform. Everyday his family members waits for him before eating their breakfast. Levi drinks his coffee while reading the newspaper, Sasha mouth full of food like usual, Armin listen to Marco and Jean conversation, Mikasa is trying to feed him more food using an excuse he need more energy, Annie stay silent and let her two close brother spoil her.

Christa is already with her makeup and eat fast because she is busy as always with her idol stuff and Ymir is also there for family time despite their busy schedule.

After that he is going to receive a phone call from Erwin telling him that he misses Eren then Mikasa or Levi snatch his phone away.

Every day this routine repeat.

But this morning everything isn't the same as it should be, nobody wakes him up and he find himself in the bathroom instead of his room, Mikasa is on top of him pressing both her hand on his mouth to keep him from making any sound.

"Sorry." She whispers. "I'm sorry."

_What is happening?_

_Why does she is holding back her tears?_

It wasn't long after that he heard someone is screaming and something break before the silence come back.

Where are his other siblings? Why is Mikasa face looks pale as if she seen a ghost? Why does she keep apologizing?

Then someone is opening the door slowly before closing it, he sees that the person is cover with blood and . . . is that a gun in his hand?

"We need to get out of here." He says as he throws the gun away. "We're out of bullet."

"I guess we have to use the katana instead, do you still have the timing and that strength of yours to cut the bullet in half?" She asks as she get off Eren.

"Yeah, even though it has been years since I used it but my body still remembers." He sounds confident and dangerous.

"What's going on?" Eren get off from the bath tub. "What's happening?"

Levi looks hurt as he looks at Eren. Why is he showing that face? Levi that he knows always smirk or grin when something bad happen since he always confident that it will be solved and always tell them there's nothing to worry about.

"Eren, listen to what I'm saying." Levi says as he walks toward Eren after his drop the gun on the floor. "This is important and we don't have much time left since those people know where we are."

"Who is after us? Why are you guys acting like this?" Eren asks.

"Eren, we-"

Mikasa shook her head quickly signing him it is not the time yet.

Levi gives a weak smile as he takes Eren hand. "Sorry."

He quickly pulls Eren out from the bathroom follow by Mikasa, everything is horrible. Once he smells the blood, seeing familiar bodies on the floor just make him feel sick.

"Marco?"

Marco is lying against the wall; half of his body is . . . missing.

"MARCO!" Eren cries, quickly Levi carries Eren on his shoulder knowing that they don't have much time left.

"Eren, please stop struggling!" For the first time in his life he actually shouts at Eren.

Eren ignore his brother and continue looking at Marco body, his press his hand on his mouth and tears falls down from his eyes like a waterfall. This is too much for a boy as him to handle. He see two other unfamiliar bodies each has a gun in their hand.

His heart is telling him that Levi is the one that killed them.

"Two down." Mikasa says as she follows them from behind.

_"MARCO!"_ Eren cries. _"Why does he have to die? WHY?"_

What is going on?

"I'm sorry."

Why are Mikasa and Levi keep apologizing?

"Rest in peace."

Who kill Marco?

"Eren, please know that we always love you." Levi whispers. "We always do."

A black car stop at the back of the house, before he can see who the driver is Levi knock him out of consciousness. Before he fall to the darkness he hears the sounds of gunshots and the scream of pain came from Mikasa.

_'I always know everybody are hiding something from me but I'm afraid to admit it.'_

_'I always imagine this family is happy and pretend not to see the guilt aura they have.'_

_'I always pretend not to know anything.'_

_'But . . .'_

_'My nightmare is coming true.'_


End file.
